gamecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Natiscool
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Game Center Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I'm here. I here to help. I don't have a Game Center account, but I have a few games that use it, so I'll add them. MagcargoMan 09:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I made a article: Fruit Ninja. Hope it helps. For some reason, it has a comments section at the bottom of the article. Can this be fixed? P.S. Pocket God updated, I made the episode's article, but it could do with a little bit of improvement. MagcargoMan 10:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know. It would be great if they are. I'll tell you if I find out. MagcargoMan 08:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New Article! I made a new article: Doodle Jump! One of the world's greatest apps (besides Pocket God) now supports Game Center. I'm not quite sure what Doodle Jump uses it for, so it might need checking on the article. P.S. I added pictures for it already. MagcargoMan 05:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) A new article! I made a new article: Cut The Rope. It could do with some clean-up though. Also, in Fruit Ninja, if you get an achievement in OpenFeint, do you also automatically get it for Game Center's achievements. MagcargoMan 23:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I've started making lists of the achievements. If you want me to continue doing this, just respond. I'd be happy to help. Zafeyry 16:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Zafeyry Just one question. What do bureaucratic powers allow me to do? And I would love to be an Admin. Would that mean I'd own the wiki? If it costs me anything, then I'll have to turn it down. Zafeyry 15:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Is there a link to pocket frogs that i can use on my compter to log my adchevments and frogs i've cought that i can access to veiw. I would like to be able to have a bigger screen then my i pod touch. thanks